justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just A Gigolo
"Just A Gigolo" by Louis Prima ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]'' and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer P1: '''He wears a Hippo head and wears a smoking. '''P2: She wears a red dress and dark red high heels, her hair is light red and lays on one of her shoulders. Background At the beginning, the title of the song in red text appears with "Just Dance presents..." on the top. Light green mustaches and red lip marks appear from offscreen. And the stage is a gold record. After "'Cause I ain't got nobody" various instruments and notes are flying through the stage. At some points the background changes colours like green, red, and blue. Gold Moves *First Two: **P1: Point To Yourself **P2: Point To The Hippo *The Rest: Stand Up And Point Out Half Of Your Arms Mash-up The song has a Mash-up. The dancers: *Funhouse (JD4) * Starships (JD2014) * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Boomsday (JD3) * Funhouse(JD4) * Starships (JD2014) * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Boomsday (JD3) * Funplex (JD1) * Forget You (JD3) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * Step By Step (JD1) * Firework (JD2) * Funplex (JD1) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * The Love Boat (JD2014) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * Funplex (JD1) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * Disturbia (JD4) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * On The Floor (JD4) * Forget You (JD3) * Funkytown (JD2) * Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) * Rasputin (JD2) * Fine China (JD2014) Trivia *This is the seventh song to have animals dancing, after Who Let the Dogs Out?, Land Of 1000 Dances, Rock Lobster, Istanbul, C'mon and Timber. *In the mashup the first 2 gold moves doesn't count on PS3 and Wii. The same thing happens in the MashUp of C'mon. * It's the oldest song on Just Dance 2014. * The Female Dancer looks like Jessica Rabbit from the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * In the Mash-Up, I Kissed a Girl is light pink and purple instead of her normal look, because she is originally dancing during the bridge part of her song. * If you look closely, you can notice that P2 wears red fake eyelashes. * Even if the song doesn't appear in the Japanese series, P1 has an avatar in the shop. Also, it's strange that P1's avatar reappears but P2's doesn't. Gallery justagigolojd2014.jpg Justagigoloword.PNG gigolo.jpg|Just A Gigolo Gigolo coach 1 big.png|P1 Gigolo coach 2 big.png|P2 124.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:50's Category:Animal Dancers Category:Old Songs Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 1956 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Spoken Elements Category:Unpopular Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Dancers in costumes Category:Casual Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Avant Guarde Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U